Kissed by the Devil
by britishtoatea
Summary: Sweet Devil Alfred/Britannia Angel. Britannia Angel has been captured by the Devil, and Alfred has sinister plans for him. With the threat of war looming ever closer, can Arthur's love win over the devil that has him ensnared? Or is all hope lost? . Stockholm Syndrome, manipulation, NSFW. Now an ongoing story by request, so expect an update soon.
1. Chapter 1

Sex with the Devil was a hot, rough and violent affair. The angel didn't know what kept drawing him back to the bedroom of his sworn enemy, didn't know when his captivity in the bowels of Hell turned into a pleasant experience.

He thought back to the first night of his captivity, at how angry he'd been and afraid at what would happen to him. His wrists had ached from the shackles binding him and his body ached from the days he was forced into that pained, crouched position. A demon, whose name he didn't remember, had captured him, locked him away in a hot, musky room that made sweat roll down his nose.

The Devil had been surprisingly hospitable. Arthur remembered, days after his capture, when he first met him. He'd sauntered in, a smirk across his face and had crouched before him, asked him if he was thirsty. He had been too stubborn to respond, and had licked his dry, chapped lips and refused to look him in the eye. He had been surprised when a glass of cool water was pressed to his lips, regardless of his failure to respond.

He'd come to look forward to the blue haired devil's visits. He was kind, much kinder than the others that would poke in to have their fun with him. He couldn't remember all their faces, but their laughter was as clear as ever in his mind. The demons enjoyed picking at him, while he was defenseless and chained.

But not his blue haired hero. He was gentle, kind. He never struck him, never plucked his feathers. He never covered him in grime or violated him like the others. He always came with the promise of water and a damp cloth to clean him up. Always tended to his wounds. He talked to him, even though for the longest time, Arthur refused to answer.

Al was his name. Arthur had thought it was an odd name for a devil, but hadn't said anything. He never pushed him. When Arthur finally spoke, it was of his own accord. He remembered how pleased Al had been when he'd asked him for more water.

That first request from Arthur changed something between the two, and Arthur found himself slowly opening up to Al, found himself beginning to trust him. After he'd told Al his own name, he found that he was given more privileges. When Al visited, he was freed from his shackles for the first time in months. It felt good to be able to move and find a comfortable position. He didn't realize how numb his body had become until he was able to move.

Al had been kind to him, had helped him stand and walk for the first time. He had supported Arthur's wobbly, weak body and helped him preen his feathers. It had felt like the best day of his life. For the first time he'd felt lonely when Al left him that day, had wept softly as he was gently chained back in his original position. Al had promised him that it wouldn't be this way for much longer, and that was the only hope he had.

Visits from other demons slowly became less and less as Al spent more time with him and it wasn't long that he learned why. Al had asked him if he could tell him something important, and the angel had nodded that yes, of course he could. He remembered that Al had taken his hand and had seemed almost afraid when he had told him that he was the one in charge down here, he was the Devil, and he had ordered his capture.

Arthur's heart had sank, but there was something inside him that told him this was to be forgiven. Al had done so much for him since he'd been here. He'd taken care of him, cleaned him up, tended his wounds… He had told him the truth…

That all seemed so long ago… Now, he was free to walk the halls of the palace, he was treated with respect, he had power over lesser demons and often found himself seated at Al's side as he ruled over his kingdom. He owed Al his life, and so he served him as his lover, his friend, his mate. He gave in to his desires, let himself become corrupted by sin.

He found himself turning more and more away from his former life, embracing the darkness that Al had enveloped him in. And he was happy. He was content. He was in love with his captor, his master, his mate.

He gave himself to Al, fully and truly, every night when the two of them retreated to their chambers. Even though Al often times lost control of himself and left Arthur sore and bloody and bruised the next day. He never denied him his body.

Al's touches were addicting. Before he even knew what was happening, his body began to lust him. He wanted those nails raking down his skin and those fangs nipping at his neck. Al knew exactly how to touch him to drive him mad.

He was on his way to their shared chambers when he felt strong arms slip around his waist from behind, and sharp teeth nipping at his ear. He couldn't help but lean back against him, his wings trapped between their bodies. It was unusual of Al to want him in the middle of the day, but he wasn't going to complain.

His body shivered as Al's hands wandered, his hands traveling up and under his toga, his smooth fingers dancing up his thighs to his belly. Al's husky voice breathed a whisper against his ear. "Will you do anything for me?" Of course he would. He'd give Al the world if he could.

Al's fingers twisted in his pubic hair, and he tugged a tuft of it softly as Arthur murmured his answer. "Yes… Anything." He was rewarded with those slender fingers wrapping around his slowly hardening prick. His eyes fell closed as he focused on Al's slowly moving hand. The Devil was being unusually gentle today.

Arthur's body was tugged closer, and he didn't hesitate to follow Al's guidance. He could feel Al's erection pressed against him, and he moaned at the thought of it entering him. Lust had become second nature to Arthur by now. "Please…"

He whimpered as Al released his hold on him, spun him around and lifted him up as Arthur's legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Al smirked at him, and Arthur couldn't resist bringing their lips together. Their kiss was soft at first, gentle. It took only a soft nip to Al's lip to turn it all around.

Yes… this is what he wanted. Al's rough kisses and his arms holding him too tightly. He was vaguely aware that Al was walking, and didn't care to know where they were going until he was thrown unceremoniously on the bed. Al was upon him in an instant, his claws ripping at the thin layer of cloth covering him.

Al's hands roughly spread the angels legs and he seated himself between them. Loud moans, both from pain and pleasure rang from the angel as he felt the Devil's bites and scratches to his milky white skin. He was excited, this was going to be good. He could tell by the rapid movements of the Devil above him, by how he didn't take the time to remove his pants, and just opened them up to reveal his throbbing cock.

Slicked fingers were shoved inside the angel, and his body jumped at the sensation. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he was forcibly stretched, but he moaned again, and wrapped his arms around Al's neck, slowly rocking his hips against the intrusive fingers inside him.

He could feel the lust radiating off the devil, heating the room and filling it with a musky scent that always came from their sex. Just as the pain was beginning to dull, and pleasure began to take over those fingers were abruptly removed, and he was roughly flipped over. Al pulled his hips up, forcing him onto his hands and knees as he lined up behind him.

A scream ripped through the room as Al plunged in, and Arthur clung to the sheets tightly as he fought through the pain. Al was still only for a moment, letting Arthur adjust before his lust took over. His clawed hands gripped the angel's hips tightly, his claws digging into his soft skin as he moved inside him. Arthur's groans of pain slowly became moans of pleasure as his sweet spot was struck roughly again and again.

The angel began to rock his hips, seeking more of his lover, trying to bring himself over the edge, riding the edge of pleasure and pain. He reached down, took his cock in his hands and chocked out a deep moan at the feeling of being pleasured inside and out, the sweet sting of Al's claws in his skin only adding to his pleasure.

He could feel a drop of blood run down the outside of his leg, Al's claws gripping him so tight they were drawing blood, and the scent of it drove the Devil into a frenzy. His thrusts became erratic, rough, and his strong arms gripped Arthur's waist, pulling him up into his lap so he could bury himself deep and bite down on his tender neck. It sent Arthur over the edge, and he screamed, his seed spilling from him as Al filled him from behind.

When the lust faded, and Arthur came back down from his high, he was wrapped tightly in Al's arms. He felt soft, tender kisses being pressed to the back of his neck and a sigh before Al spoke to him. "I need you to do something for me." Another kiss, his arms tightening around the angel. "I need you to kill an angel for me."

Arthur was silent for a few moments, before answering. "Yes, love…" He didn't see the sinister grin spread on the Devil's face, nor could he hear his thoughts, celebrating the victory of his newest soldier, his secret weapon. Everything had gone just as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I don't normally write Author's notes, but I just wanted to say thank you to the overwhelming support I received for this fic. By popular demand I have decided to lengthen it into a full story. I truly hope you all enjoy this as much as you did the first chapter.

If you had told Al, the prince of Darkness, the ruler of all evil, that he would have an angel freely roaming the hallways of his palace before Arthur, he'd have thrown you into the pit of fire and laughed at how moronic that very idea was. It was known to all that Al despised angels. He hated every thing about them. It had caught everyone by surprise when he'd announced that the English angel was his mate.

The lower demons in the palace quickly learned not to question their king's odd choice of lover. Al was fiercely protective over the angel, quick to disembowel anyone he heard bad mouthing him or giving Arthur trouble. They all learned quickly that Arthur's word was just as powerful as Al's and none dared to defy this odd mate of their king.

It was unknown to all but Al what the angel's true purpose was. He thought of his brilliant plan on his own, had hatched it out of the deep recesses of his demented mind and so far, everything was going swimmingly. He had not expected Arthur to fall in love with him. He had not expected the sex and the kisses but it wasn't unpleasant for him.

He found himself consorting with Arthur more and more about how to rule his kingdom and how to punish and reward his subjects that deserved it. He found that Arthur was wise and insightful, and even though he was an angel, he was not against Al's often harsh punishments. It was as if Arthur was almost meant to be his mate.

Al couldn't help but laugh at that thought. It was absurd. Arthur was just a perfect tool in his plot to take control of Heaven. Arthur had proven to be easy to manipulate, once he discovered how the angel's mind worked. He gave Arthur what he wanted: love, affection, trust and power. There were times when even he was surprised by Arthur's desire for power.

The angel was strong, he could see that much. He could feel it whenever he was around him. It wasn't hard to train him to be a soldier. Arthur had accepted the training without question, once he had agreed to Al's request, and he excelled with flying colors. Al was almost proud of him as he watched him during drills.

Arthur did not receive any special training. Al thought it fitting to put him into the same training regime as his army, and his decision had proven to be right. The added stress of being surrounded by demons wanting to destroy him had made Arthur even stronger than he could imagine.

He continued to feign kindness and love every evening as Arthur came limping back to their chambers after his training. He'd rubbed his sore shoulders and kissed his bruises as he listened to Arthur speak about whatever he was thinking. He fell into a comfortable routine with Arthur.

There was a feast in Arthur's honor the night before he was to depart on his mission, and Al had gone out of his way to make it an extravagant affair. The party lasted long into the night, and only ended when Arthur ended up straddling his lap, his lips on his neck and his hands in his hair. The guests dissipated quickly as Al carried his mate back to their chambers, and he still smiled as he thought about that night. That had been the best sex he'd ever had.

The morning after, however, had left a bitter taste in the devil's mouth. He'd awakened to Arthur kissing his forehead, and he smiled up at him. "Good morning." Arthur's eyes sparked in the dim red glow of the morning fires burning outside the window, and the way the light flickered on his skin made him seem almost ethereal.

He didn't expect Arthur to climb atop his still nude body, didn't expect him to toss the blankets to the floor and didn't expect the soft, gentle kisses that Arthur placed on his lips. It was strange to him. Having Arthur on top of him was outside the norm, but he supposed, since he was likely to die on this mission that he would allow him to continue.

Arthur ran his fingers through Al's hair, and kissed him in a way Al never had been kissed before. It wasn't rough or needy or full of lust. It was slow, soft, gentle kisses. Al didn't know how to react to them, so he settled for resting his hands on the angel's hips, letting Arthur lead for now.

It almost startled him, when he felt Arthur's tongue on his lower lip. He'd grown used to the soft pecks but he didn't deny the angel entrance. As Arthur kissed him, he couldn't help his hand from slipping up the angel's bare back, feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingers for the first time. He'd touched Arthur many times before, but this was the first time he really _felt _him. The angel's skin was smooth, soft and warm.

Arthur led him in the kiss, entwined their tongues and gently explored the demon's mouth. Al didn't understand this. He didn't understand why Arthur would want to kiss him like this, there was no... passion behind it. It was strange... He didn't know why his body was reacting so strongly to just kissing like this.

"I love you..." the words were whispered against Al's lips so softly he almost didn't hear them, and it made his cheeks flush. He knew Arthur loved him. He'd said so hundreds of times before, but this time felt different. It made his heart race.

Arthur kissed him for a few more moments, and then sat up, looked down from his perch atop Al's waist, almost as if he were searching for something. Al, for the life of him, didn't know what that could possibly be. "I love you... " Arthur repeatedly, loudly this time and Al licked his lips and smiled.

That seemed to be an appropriate answer, and Arthur reached behind him, and revealed a small bottle with a smirk. Al knew that bottle. Lube... they hardly ever used lube. Al was usually too full of lust to care if Arthur hurt or not, and that thought sent a quick pang of guilt through his chest as he watched Arthur uncork the bottle and pour a liberal amount of the thick liquid onto his slender fingers.

Arthur's hand slid behind him, and his cheeks flushed a deep red. "Al... watch me..." As if Al could look away at this point. Arthur had never done anything like this before, and to say that the angel was intoxicating was an understatement. He felt his cock throb as Arthur bit down on his lower lip, and Al knew just what the angel was doing. He was fingering himself. And holy Hell, that was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

The demon's eyes traveled Arthur's body, really looked at him for the first time. He certainly was attractive, and the way that his skin moved over his muscles and bones was certainly alluring. His eyes darted back up to Arthur's face, and his cheeks darkened even more when he took in the look of desire, pleasure, lust that was apparent on the angel's face.

Al's cock was throbbing with desire, but it was almost as if the angel had cast a spell on him. He was trapped, his body refusing to move to take what he wanted as Arthur's body writhed atop him, and then, without him even noticing, he felt a familiar heat against the head of his prick.

His eyes closed in concentration, and he groaned softly. Arthur stopped, and Al groaned again, this time impatiently. "Open your eyes... Don't look away from me..." It was a command. A gentle command, but a command nonetheless. Al's eyes shot open, and rested on the familiar emerald green ones of his mate, and Arthur began to sink onto his cock once more.

Arthur wanted Al to watch him. It was odd to Al, but not something he couldn't do. Even as Arthur's eyes fluttered shut as he sank down on his cock, he kept his open and on the angel. It felt like ages that Arthur sat upon his dick, unmoving, his face twisted in discomfort and concentration and finally, as Arthur's face relaxed, he felt him begin to move.

It was agonizingly slow for Al but he couldn't take his eyes away from the angel riding him. Arthur's face was the perfect mirror for what the angel was feeling, scrunching when he was uncomfortable, his mouth falling open when it was pleasurable.

"Touch me..." Another command that Al was powerless to disobey. His hand went immediately to Arthur's cock, and grasped it firmly only to be gently shifted away. "Not there... Touch me here..." Arthur led Al's hand up to his chest, rested it right over his fluttering heart. Al could feel it under his palm, and it suddenly hit him. Arthur was making love to him.

That sudden realization hit him hard, and suddenly the whole experience was more pleasurable to him. Slowly, trying not to disturb Arthur, he began to roll his hips up and into the angel. The moan that resounded through the room went straight to his cock, and it took all he had to not flip them over and fuck the angel into the mattress. But for some reason, he didn't want to ruin this for the angel, not when he was making such delicious mewls and pleasured faces.

Arthur's brows furrowed, his body beginning to sweat and tremble as he rode the demon, and Al couldn't look away. His hands were moving of their own accord now, sliding up the angel's side, caressing a cheek, resting on his thigh. He felt like he had to touch every inch of Arthur as the angel pleasured himself with his dick.

Al groaned again, and hesitantly spoke. "Hey... Let me sit up a bit..." Arthur nodded, and allowed them to be separated so Al could scoot back on the bed, and rest against the headboard, his torso now erect. He didn't know when they reconnected, but he did remember Arthur's lips against his own, almost frantically kissing him, in a confusing contrast to the slow movements of his hips.

Al liked this position better. He wrapped his strong arms around the angel, helped him ride his cock with sure and careful movements, keeping the pace as Arthur wanted it. He knew that Arthur's sweet spot was being hit, he could tell by the way the angel's head had fallen to rest on his shoulder, and the way his muscles clenched when he lowered himself down.

Al's head was swimming. He didn't know what to pay attention to; the hands gripping his hair, the kisses to his neck, the weeping cock pressed between their bellies or the tight heat around his cock. It was all too much for him to focus on, so he busied himself with soft, gentle nips to the angel's exposed ear.

Arthur's movements were getting erratic, and his breath was laced with moans and whines and Al could tell just how close the angel was from this. Arthur whimpered softly, whispered out another confession of love into Al's ear and he lost it, fell over the edge and spilled himself inside the angel with a husky groan.

Arthur didn't last much longer after feeling his mate's seed fill him, and his breath caught in his chest as Al felt the warm liquid spray between them.

He held Arthur close, not quite sure what else he was supposed to do after what they just did, and suddenly felt that wave of guilt hit him again, stronger than ever. It wasn't until Arthur pulled back and climbed off him, slowly did he allow himself to speak. "Arthur?" The angel didn't turn around, didn't respond and Al instantly knew that he was crying as he dressed himself.

Fuck... He hadn't meant to make him cry, and a part of him wondered why he even cared, but Arthur was dressed and gone before he could say anything else about it. The devil sighed, stood and followed suit, cleaned himself up and dressed quickly to see Arthur off, as was expected of him.

His mind was oddly absent as the angel looked up at the opening, his exit to the human world, and heaven above. Arthur was oddly silent as his weapons were tested, his bow to his standards and his arrows loaded into his quiver. He looked over his shoulder at the demon king, gave him a weak smile that spoke to Al. "I don't want to go."

Even though the words were not spoken, he could hear them in his head. There was that pesky guilt again. He didn't remember the words he spoke to Arthur after that, but he was sure they were less than loving, judging by the look of disappointment on the angel's face that was burned into his mind as Arthur took flight.

Al stayed near the portal even after everyone else had left, stared up at the opening, waiting and watching for Arthur to return. It wasn't until his old friend rested a hand on his shoulder did he look away.

"Sire? You should come inside for dinner. You've been out here all day."

With a stiff shrug of his shoulders, he turned, and he and the pale demon beside him returned to the palace.


End file.
